


The Neighbor

by warmestbloggerever



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has an essay to finish, but it's a hard task when the walls of your apartment are too thin and your neighbor is too loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> There is sexual content and it revolves mostly around BDSM, even though it is not the sexual act itself. Nonetheless, read it only if you're okay with it. Enjoy!  
> Also, none of the characters belong to me, nor Frozen, nor Rise of the Guardians!

" _So feminism is a vital movement in our society, even in modern days, for it is an ideology. For example, the lady who lives in the apartment next door must be a feminist, since she really doesn't mind that the entire neighborhood can hear not only her intense and loud moaning, but also that Hans is 'such a good boy'_."

 _No, no, no, delete that, abort mission! Damn it, Jack! Your teacher does not want to know about your neighbor's sexual life_. He inhaled, feeling the air fill his lungs, and took his glasses off.

It had been more than six months now since Jack had moved to this apartment. The neighborhood was not very gregarious or looked like a drug-free environment, but, so far, Jack had not been robbed or involved in fights. That was a plus.

He met the neighbor in question on his second day here, when she had knocked on his door and offered help to unpack his stuff. Her name was Elsa. She made mac and cheese for them, at her place (which was nice and clean) and told him all about her life. While they ate, he told her all about his. They were good friends. One had each other's emergency key in case someone had left the stove on. They often met early in the corridors, each of them going to work. Sometimes they'd share a pizza or watch a movie together. They were already in the phase of sharing the Netflix password (and bill, because of Elsa's insistence).

But the walls were too thin.

Sometimes he'd come home and find Elsa holding the hand of this tall, redhead with sideburns dude, bringing him into her place.  _"He's a friend… with, you know, benefits_ ", Elsa had said. According to what he heard in the nights Hans was here, it was  _a lot_  of benefits. No matter how far away he was from the wall that separated their bedrooms, he could hear the whip meeting flesh, the yelps of pain, the moans of pleasure, the praise, the humiliation…

_Where the goddamn fuck were his earphones?_

He searched for them. Found them in his room and put them on before running to his living room. He played a classic rock playlist on maximum volume and tried to focus on the essay he had to do.

Of course, he couldn't.

Elsa's praise kept coming back to his mind.  _Such a good boy_. Was she smiling when she said that or not? Was she wearing lipstick? Was the whip nearby or in her hand? Was that bunch of platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail, instead of down or in a bun, as he always saw her? Ugh, he knew it was wrong to think about your neighbor's sex life and your neighbor's body, but…  _He wanted so much to be_ her _toy_.

How long since his last BDSM session? Too long, that was the goddamn answer. Non-kinky sex was good too, sure, but he could use some great sex right now. The bulge in his pants would not let him concentrate on the essay, after all. Masturbating was not even an option, and he didn't feel like facing the 11:49 PM winter cold outside in the hope of finding a bar with horny people on it.

And, anyway, he wanted to be dominated by a really specific someone. To be silent and follow orders and please his master and be told he was a good toy.  _Her_  good toy.

 _Okay, you pushed your damn limits, Jack_. He had to get out. Go for a walk. Whatever took him as far away from the woman next door as possible. Without a second thought, he put on his glasses, got his coat and the first textbook he found and left his place.

* * *

He came back a little after 1AM. He would have stayed in the lobby longer, but he was drooling over the book after a few minutes reading it and it was too cold. For some sort of miracle, the neighbors were quiet.

Hans left in the early afternoon. Jack imagined that they'd had lunch together. He was also getting more and more worried about this stalker behavior he had acquired, although he didn't spend much time thinking about it. He spent his Saturday finishing his essay and homework and playing Mario Kart alone.

Jack was not expecting visits, so he was really surprised when someone knocked on his door at night.

"You there? It's me." Elsa's voice said on the other side of the door. Jack paused his game and ran to answer the door for her. She was wearing a ponytail, no make-up and had an easy smile.

"Hey. Do you have sugar? I'm making a cheesecake and I always forget to check if I have enough of it… Oh, is that Mario?" She said, entering the apartment without needing an invitation. "Can I play with you? After I put the dough in the oven, I mean?"

"Sure." He said, then cleared his throat. "I'll get the sugar."

He did, and they both went to his place. Jack watched her making the food and talked about his week at college, since she'd asked. Then she put the dough in the oven, cleaned the kitchen with his help and they went to his apartment to play Mario Kart.

In the middle of yelled curses and playful punches, he started looking at her, a question forming in his mind. He contemplated the best way to approach it… A question wouldn't hurt, right?

"Ha, loser! Again!" She cheered when the television showed that Baby Peach won in 1st position and Bowser, in 6th. "Shame on you, Jackson Overland. Shame on your cow."

"It must be beginner's luck." He raised an eyebrow, with a teasing smile that mirrored her own. She rolled her eyes.

"I've played this game since I was in high school, okay? Beginner's luck my ass. Face the truth, loser: you suck." It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes.

"Elsa, this way you'll hurt my feelings and I'll be forced to end our friendship. C'mon! I want another round."

Elsa laughed. "It's beautiful to see that you don't lose hope."

In the middle of the game, Jack cleared his throat.

"So. How is it going with redhead sideburns?" Elsa took a moment to process the question, and scoffed once she understood who he was refering to.

"I've told you, we're friends. Nothing more." She mumbled, then asked, after a pause: "Why?"

Jack shrugged even though she wouldn't see it.

"Curiosity."

"Right… Wait, how did you know he was here?"

"The—Well, I heard him leaving today."

"Oh. I see." She said in an undecifrable tone. Was she angry? Disappointed? Bored? He couldn't tell. He looked at her for a second.

"I'm sorry I asked." He started. Elsa opened her mouth to interrupt him, but he didn't stop talking. "It's not any of my business what you do or not with him, I know. I just… It's just that… No, never mind, this was a dumb idea…" She paused the game and interrupted him.

"Jack, what's wrong? What are you even talking about?" She frowned. "You're not making any sense, you know."

Jack looked at her concerned and confused expression, thought for a moment, then shook his head. "It's nothing…" But she was not having it. Elsa sighed, kneeled closer to him on the couch and held his chin in place.

"Tell me right now, Jackson." She commanded. Jack gulped, and before he could think better, he was spilling the truth.

"The walls are too thin, and, wow, I'm really, really, really sorry but I heard enough to know… What kind of stuff you guys like, and…"

" _Shit._ " She hissed. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Jack. You must be really disgusted."  _No._  "I will start going to a fucking hotel when I see him, I promise—Did you sleep last night? Holy damn it, I'm so sorry—"

"Woman, stop apologizing." Jack held her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. He honestly felt like burying himself in the ground and rotting there forever.  _She got it all wrong._   _He_  was the sick bastard here. "It doesn't bother me… Not the way it should, I mean…" He sighed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you and Hans were exclusive?"

As soon as the words were out, he wanted to take them back. This was a bad, bad, bad idea. Why was he so  _stupid_? Now Elsa would never even talk to him again and maybe move away with her boyfriend. She was probably so disgusted by him right now. What kind of bastard accidentally listened to your kinky neighbor and asked to join in the party instead of, you know, less noise and stuff? He was not even supposed to know…

"We're not." She murmured after a while and he opened his eyes. "Why? Are you a… sub? Or something…?" She bit her lips, appearing to be as nervous as he was.

"Sub." He murmured and nodded once.

An uncomfortable (but necessary) silence lingered between them, in which they both were lost in their own thoughts. In a deliberately slow move, she got closer to him, until their noses touched. After a small, almost imperceptible nod from his part, she kissed him. It was a chaste, quick joining of lips, but his heart was racing nonetheless, afterwards.

Seconds passed, in which Elsa stared at him with a small smile on her lips. He answered the smile with one of his own.

"Wanna talk about this over some cheesecake?" She said. Jack nodded and she held his hands, and together, they both went to her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Have a great day/night and an excellent week!


End file.
